Rulebook
=Finger Lake Adventure Gaming(FLAG)= Introduction Welcome to Finger Lakes Adventure Gaming (AKA FLAG), a Medieval/ Renaissance live action fantasy role-play/ recreation. We use interactive story telling matched with a dynamic and safe combat system in an environment filled with imagination and fun. Our primary directive is to provide a safe and entertaining game where you as the player assume the role of a character from a fantastic time and place. What role you play is up to you. Possibilities range from hero to peasant, shopkeeper to entertainer, even crooked thieves and villains, the choice is yours. Fantasy vs. Reality Paramount to the fun level of this game is to balance involvement in the fictitious stories associated with the game and the real world. The primary distinction to make here is between a character and a player. A player is a person who comes to game and participates, then goes home, goes to work, or school, and lives out the rest of their lives, independent from the game. The character is the fictitious persona that a player assumes when they come to game. While characters in the game may use magic, swing weapons, fight monsters, steal treasures, kidnap and ransom victims, and more, these are all fictitious activities. We as a group do not support actions in the real world that are illegal or immoral. Participants in the game are asked to immerse themselves in their character’s activities, but to know when and where to draw the line and step back into reality. Players do not believe they are casting spells or fighting dragons, they merely act out the part as if their character were part of a play or movie, without a script. While a player may be portraying a barbarian with a battle axe, in reality they are just Joe Gamer with a piece of soft foam covered pvc pipe. The dialogue is portrayed through the players’ creativity, and we encourage all players to exercise their imagination to the fullest, within the rules of the game. In many ways FLAG is little more than improvisational acting coupled with a complicated game of tag. Rules of Conduct These are the rules that govern players’ actions and are generally for safety and respect. These rules always take precedence over in game rules, activities, and instructions. *Consumption of alcohol during an event is strictly prohibited. Do not arrive to game drunk. Do not bring alcohol to game. *Do not smoke in non-designated smoking areas. The only current designated smoking area is at the fire pit in the middle of town. *Illegal drugs of all kinds are prohibited from all game areas. Do not come to game under the influence of any such material. Further, under age use of legal drugs is also prohibited, as is providing such drugs to those under age (this rule is generally only applicable to tobacco products as alcohol is forbidden from game). *Refrain from sexual activity in game or on game property. *“Real steel” or weapons made of real materials are not allowed at game. The only exceptions are an eating dagger or knife, or a walking stick which must be secured when not in use according to a FLAG safety marshal, and is never to be drawn or wielded during combat or used in a threatening way. *Do not come to the game site during non-game time without the permission of the landowners. *The only approved contact between players is by the use of a safety inspected phys-rep. Do not touch another player, and respect their personal space. *Above all, show respect for your fellow participants, just as you would have them respect you. *Pack all of your own garbage, everyone is responsible for keeping the game site neat, so pick up garbage that you see even if it is not yours. Let’s respect the landowners, and not take advantage of their hospitality. *Follow the rules of the game to the best of your ability. The rules are in place to ensure that all players have the same opportunities for success. Remember that your adversaries in game are your friends out of game, and you want them to have fun too. Remember that what we are doing we are doing for fun, after all it is just a game. The fantastic world of FLAG Welcome to the kingdom of Eldorian, a collection of several territories united for mutual benefit, be it protection, trade, or simple affinity, under the rule of the benevolent King Heironymous Eldorian. The kingdom is eclectic in its inhabitants, comprised mostly of humans, but interspersed are elegant elves, crafty gnomes, sturdy dwarves, resourceful halflings, wild half-feral men and women, barbaric half orcs and other unpredictable children of nature. It is a time before technology, an age of chivalry, magic, and mystical creatures. A time when goblins and ogres prowl the forests, looking for unwary travelers, dragons sleep in their dens, on mounds of gold, and evil magics work to undo the world of men and their allies. Envision the historic town of Valen, a frontier town nestled in the foothills on a small road between two settled territories. Once a focal point of a great war, over time it has fallen into decay. A new village called Thornhill has sprung up not a stone’s throw from the ruins, a convenient stopping point on the treacherous journey through the wilderness. While the small village has been relatively peaceful since its settlement several years ago, there have been reports lately of unusual events. Strange noises occur in the night, travelers have been disappearing from the roads, and hunters venture into the forests, never to return. During the day within the walls of the village, people live, work and make merry, but as night falls, danger and mystery abound. Combat Safety In order to participate in FLAG, it is necessary to sign a waiver, which states that you will be solely responsible for the effects of your participation in game. For those under age 18, the waiver must be co signed by a parent or legal guardian. While we all strive to be as safe as possible, there are still definite risks involved in LARPing, especially when it comes to combat. Prepare yourself for combat as you would for a contact sport. Athletic protectors and eye protection are encouraged, as are ankle/wrist/knee braces. Sturdy shoes or boots are advisable as well. At the end of an event, it is expected that at least a few players will have some bumps and scrapes, but in general serious injuries are few and far between, especially if everyone keeps safety in mind throughout the game and follows the safety rules below. *Do not stage combat in an unsafe area. While it may be interesting to fight alongside a raging river, or on the edge of some great cliff, or in someone’s house, the risks are too great, and a time out should be called, and the battle staged in a safer area. *Do not touch other players, i.e. for safety in particular, do not pick them up, push them, run into them etc. The only combat contact allowed between players is by the use of FLAG safety inspected physreps (physical representations, foam weapons etc). No player to player contact is allowed, nor is the use in combat of any item other than a physrep. For example you could not pick up a stick from the ground to defend yourself, even just to block others’ blows, as it may damage someone else’s physrep, making it unsafe. *Do not back your adversary into an obstacle or hazardous area. If a player is about to back into something, stop your attack and warn him or her by telling them the hazard, i.e. “tree” or “ditch” or “pricker bush!” *When participating in melee, you should avoid swinging your weapon too hard such that your swing becomes difficult to control. Remember the lightest touch is combat effective, so be cautious with your swings. *Do not advance upon your adversary such that they would have to move to avoid collision. This is called charging and is not safe. *Shields are defensive weapons only and are not to come into contact with other players. Shields should be used to block blows, not to strike your adversary or to aggressively knock away their weapons. *Do not strike (with weapon or spacket) your adversary in the head, neck, hand or groin. It is polite and appreciated in the case of female targets to avoid striking the chest area as well. If you are struck in the head neck or groin, call “illegal hit” and do not take the effect, further, the perpetrator of the accident retains the skill or spell points that would have been spent. If someone repeatedly strikes in illegal (or impolite) areas, report them to a marshal for reprimand. *Do not try to swing through, or push your blade through another’s weapon or shield by force. If their weapon or shield intercepts your weapon before you strike them, your attack is blocked. *In some cases an individual may wish (or be required) to avoid combat-like activity at all times. Examples would be pregnant women, injured persons, or those who simply do not wish to take part in the combat system. For these people there is a special rule called page status. Pages have 1 body, cannot use combat skills and cannot make any aggressive action. Anyone may incapacitate (reduce to 0 body) a page by calling a three count (die page one, etc…). This may be melee based, physrep in hand and skill required, or spell based, at the expenditure of 1 spell point. Pages may not be the target of physrep attacks, weapon or spacket and cannot participate in any physical challenges. Pages for their part must avoid combat situations when possible, cannot take part in any modules, and in general keep themselves safe. To be easily identified, a page must always wear a white arm band emblazoned with a red cross, readily displayed when in game (and white head band when out of game). Running the Game Staff FLAG requires a great deal of time and effort to run smoothly. Here is a description of some of the players behind the scenes, and what they do. Plot: Plot members are the storytellers of the game. They create encounters, modules, and story lines that the characters take part in. They need not have in depth knowledge of the game rules, but do need creativity and some organizational skill. They should understand the limitations of a live action role playing game, and keep their story lines within those limitations. They work together with marshals to ensure that adversaries created make sense, and are properly scaled to the game. By the nature of their position it is imperative that they do not share information about their or other plot members’ ideas to the players before the story is revealed in game. Surprise is often a storyteller’s best tool, as the unknown is what all adventurers truly seek. Marshals Marshals are the jury members of the game, making calls on rules, and keeping the game play safe. There are several different types of marshals. Judges: Judges have in depth knowledge of the game and can make judgments on rulings when the rules do not apply. Judges often act as marshals as well. Weapons Marshal Responsible for ensuring the safety, size, and quantity of weapons and other combat items in game. A weapons marshal is present at check in to inspect all player weapons. A weapon marshal inspects all npc weapons before and during an event for safety. Distributes appropriate safety tags to weapons. Ensures that all weapons have an intact tag sleeve. Removes unsafe weapons from service. Logistics Marshal Collects player fees and distributes character packets at check in. Records player attendance and fees paid. Updates characters during non-game time. Can notarize and distribute tags for modules and npcs. Can retrieve character packets and accept player fees for characters arriving after check in. Rules Marshal Has a firm grounding in all FLAG rules. Can clarify rules based on the information listed in the rule book. Familiarity with rulebook required to help resolve undetermined rule questions. (carrying cheat sheet/ rules summary suggested). Safety Marshal Knows the ins and outs of combat safety. Can determine a safe weapon from an unsafe weapon. Identifies safety hazards before and during game, and communicates the hazards to players and marshals. Plot Marshal Runs modules, knows story lines behind npc activities. Answers questions for pcs gathering information indirectly. Gives NPCs sufficient information regarding the characters that they are playing. NPC marshal: Guides and organizes NPCs and NPC camp. Is familiar with monster manual and combat rules. Directs NPC camp clean up during each NPC shift. Can utilize rulebook for certain rule clarifications. In Closing The most important thing to keep in mind is that we are here to tell good stories and have fun. Enjoy the time you spend here, and try to make the time enjoyable for the rest of the players as well. Remember that this is just a game, and when game is completed, your adversaries are going to be your friends. Treat everyone with respect, and a good time should be had by all.